tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
JETTEJ's Survivor: Thailand
This is JETTEJ's First season. 16 new players ventured out to Thailand to become JETTEJ's first survivor. Some of the twists include: Tribe chiefs, the elephant box box and each tribe had a tribal immunity necklace used at each tribal. Hidden Immunity idols were active in this season's merge and played a huge role in the merge. Season summary The season started out with Alina and Rumtin becoming tribe chiefs. By a schoolyard pick, Rumtin and Alina chose their teammates. Rumtin chose Matt, Yoshi, Rikku, Anthony, Brian, Monty and Ireks to join him on Sook Jai and Alina chose Bella, Martin, Martha, Sam, Zach, Esquiff and Lukonia to join her on Chuay Gahn. Alina and Rumtin started off with individual immunity at the first tribal council they go to. After that first tribal council, they would have to pass on immunity to someone else on their tribe when they lose. At the first immunity challenge, Sook Jai creamed Chuay Gahn, sending Chuay Gahn to tribal council where Alina was immune and Zach was voted off. Things started worsening for Chuay Gahn as they lost the next ____ immunity/immunities having to vote off ___. Castaways :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Episode Summaries Episode 1- "Huzzah!" ''(Quote by Rumtin)''- 16 new castaways began there adventure in Thailand...with a twist. Alina and Rumtin were crowned tribe chiefs right out of the gate and had to choose their tribes. Rumtin chose Matt, Yoshi, Rikku, Anthony, Brian, Monty and Ireks to join him on Sook Jai and Alina chose Bella, Martin, Martha, Sam, Zach, Esquiff and Lukonia to join her on Chuay Gahn. Alina and Rumtin started off with individual immunity at the first tribal council they go to. After that first tribal council, they would have to pass on immunity to someone else on their tribe when they lose. At the first immunity challenge "Blog Master", ___ won, sending ___ to tribal council where ___ was immune. At Chuay Gahn's camp...At Sook Jai's camp...At Tribal councill, it was a 3-2-1-1-1 vote and Zach was the first person voted off. 'Episode 2- "Drat" '(Quote by Lukonia)- After a crazy first tribal council, Chuay Ghan didn't redeem themselves at the second immunity challenge "Survivor Room", Chuay Gahn was powned by Sook Jai 5-0 and had to go to another tribal council. At Chuay Gahn's camp...At Sook Jai's camp...At Tribal council, ___ left by a vote of _-_-_-_-_. Voting Chart All votes will be revealed at the end of the season Challenges Immunity challenge 1- Blog Master- Each tribe had a blog (craeted by JETTEJ). They would try to get tengagers NOT on their tribe to post their tribe name on their blog. It would earn that tribe 5 points. BUT if someone posted the opposing tribe's name on it, they would lose 5 points. Also, the vote points factored into the score. The score was: 138-16 with Sook Jai winning *Note: Chuay Gahn won a fifteen point advantage Immunity challenge 2- Survivor Room- I posted a picture of a Survivor themed room I created in Photoshop and the contestants had to answer questions about the room. The first tribe to 5 won the challenge. The score was 5-0 with Sook Jai winning. Immunity challenge 3-Quiz Off- 5 castaways per tribe competed in a non-live quiz, messaging JETTEJ the correct answers to __ questions. The tribe with the highest score at the end would win and every person who played in the challenge got hidden immunity idol clues. Returning Castaways So far, 0 castaways have returned for a future season